Malacoda
__TOC__ Biography Malacoda is a demon and was a part of a guild of demons called the Malbranch. They are twisted and vile. In their world they are the supreme rulers, tormenting all other type of creatue. Malacoda was a part of the Ring of Five. The five rulers of the guild. He was one of the strongest and most powerful. Often the demons would dress in heavy hoods and robes so they could be among the generally populous at night. Mostly just to torment, but at other times they believe humans knew how to have a good time. Malacoda was on such a venture when he came across a child, his first instinct was to kill it, until he truly looked at it. It was a lost child out in the cold. He, against all he was, took it to a home left it on the doorstep, he ran off as those inside answered the door and took it in. This good deed to humanity spread to the Ring. They believe him weak for giving into humanities compassion. He was cursed with old age and sickness, then to further his punishment he was sent to another random dimension so that his ideals wouldn't seep to the rest of the guild. Appearence Complexion: His skin is a charcoal grey and has a taut strong sense to it Head: He has small white hairs along the top of his head which is flanked by two long elf like ears that end about an inch above crown of his head. He has very sharp fangs in his mouth, able to rip through flesh. Eyes: His eyes are a bright orange, almost as if they were bright embers. They are cat like slits instead of pupils. Torso: After finishing his work he is now very well toned. Like someone at their peak and prime. The only real noticeable difference are the large wings on his back, they have a twelve foot wing span and often wraps them around his torso so they do not get in the way. As well he has a six foot long tail that ends in three sharp prongs, it functions much like a cats would, representing his mood. Arms: He has well toned arms, they are strong and powerful looking. He has humanoid arms and fingers, but at the tips of the fingers are razor sharp claws that he can cut through flesh if he wanted them to and with a bit of magic cut through metal as well. Legs: Like the rest of his body his legs are of a humanoid in their prime. Strong and muscular, however at his feet are ended with talons similar to those of a raptor's, one large talon that curves on the inner most toe and the rest having smaller talons that stick out straight. Apparel: He wears one of two things. He either wears a tattered black robe that covers his whole body with a hood that can easily conceal his head. He also wears a black leather armor that covers his entire body. With metallic plates along his chest, shoulders, forearms, shins and calves. With smaller metal plates along his knuckles. It also has a place for him to sheath his sword. Abilities Spells: Dark Bolt: He sends a focused ball of dark magic at his opponent, if it connects it will burn anything deemed holy and will cause force damage. Darkened Swords: He uses his dark magic to summon six swords that will circle around him. They will swing at any nearby attackers, but can not go further than three feet from him. Cursed Soil: Sends dark magic into the ground, this weakens the ground causing any to stand on the soil to sink into the ground and get stuck. Shadow Explosion: Send a wave of dark energy out from around him, causing force damage and knocking away whoever is in range. Fire Bolt: Send a ball of fire hurtling at his target, it will explodes upon impact and possibly catching the target on fire Hell Rises: Send magic down into the ground and around him a ten foot circle of fire bursts forth. Coils of Fire: Chains of fire falls from his hands, he whips them at his target. If it connects it will wrap around and constantly burn the target Summons: Knight: A knight in jet black armor will appear. It welds a mighty Halberd with a red blade. This summon is mostly for attacking purposes. It can take plenty of hits and can deal a decent amount of damage. It is the easiest to summon as it self uses no magic. Fire Demon: This summon is more about agility and spell casting. It is small, bright orange, with bat wings a similar tail to Malacoda. It is focused more on hit and run tactics. Flying down shooting a bolt of fire or lashing out with its claws. Serpent: This summon is all about defense. It takes the shape of a giant king cobra. It will often coil around Malacoda to protect him. It will not attack and only lashes at targets that are nearby. To can use it's tail as a powerful whip and spit acid from its mouth. Category:Characters M